A double container composed of at least two layers of an outer layer and an inner layer is described as a laminated bottle, for example, in, among others, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 4-339759, 5-77345 and 5-310265. According to the such double container, even in the event contents such as agricultural chemical, cosmetic material, shampoo and the like filled and held in the inner layer are reduced in capacity, only the inner layer is deformed but the external configuration of the bottle can be retained by the outer layer.
However, according to the such conventional double container, since no space is defined between the outer layer (outer container) and the inner layer (inner bag) and the container is formed of such a material as nylon, for example, which hardly allows gas to permeate therethrough, the inner layer is swollen by generated decomposition gas in case contents including a component such as, for example, hairdye, which generates decomposition gas such as O2 and CO2 are held in the container, and the container is broken.